Shadow Land: Alliance
by TheMoonGlows
Summary: The banishment of Kunochi leave a certain group trying to fight their fate. Leaving everything the once knew behind they have a new beginning. Is this a new hope, or the loss of what once was. Not the best summary but I tried. Read and Review. :
1. Chapter 1

Emi: Because Lena redid her chapter, Sanosuke and I felt the need to redo our introduction.

Sanosuke: Lies, I felt it was fine, you wanted to redo it not me.

Emi: You do not have to be such a jerk about it you know.

Kimi: What are you two arguing about?

Emi: How long it will take you and Dachi to finally realize your feelings for one another.

Kimi: Emi, you have two seconds to run.

Emi: -takes off running-

Sanosuke: Déjà vu, anyone?

Dachi: Not really, why?

Sanosuke: Never mind that let us get this over with.

Sanosuke and Dachi: Lena does not own Naruto, but she used to wish she did.

It was a calm morning in the streets of Konoha, birds chirping and people roaming the streets. Tsunade wished she could predict the rest of the day would turn out to be peaceful, but many things were against her this morning. She rubbed her temples in annoyance.

"Send a signal to all the kunoichi telling them there is an important meeting. Now!" Tsunade commanded her private Anbu team. She swore on all that was holy this was not going to be a pleasant meeting. Regretting the hangover, she currently had she still chose to drink.

"Shizune, give me back my sake!" Tsunade yelled for the young dark haired woman.

"Tsunade, you shouldn't drink sake this early in the morning. You know how horrid that is for you." Shizune told the frowning blonde-haired person, who was currently glaring daggers at the wall across from her, which had switched to her. There was a knock at the door and the kunoichi started to file into the room making organized lines.

"Tsunade-shisou, what wrong?" asked a pink haired kunoichi.

"What I am about to tell you will not under any circumstance be pleasant for any of us, so do not act drastically. By the strict orders of the council all kunoichi must turn in their headbands or be disposed of. They have come to the conclusion that the female team members are far too distracting and always in the way of danger." She hissed the last part with venom.

A blonde-haired kunoichi gasped, "What the hell? Why did you not stop it, do you not over power those bastards?"

Tsunade growled her eyes narrowing into slits. She knew it was not the best of news, but how dare they accuse her of not putting a stop to such a movement. "Miss Yamanaka, I've been a kunoichi longer than you have been alive. Do you honestly believe I would not attempt to put a stop to this? I turned over tables and threatened them to make them stop, but they had Danzo behind them. It was pointless to this I actually had a chance right now." 

"Shisou will you still be the Hokage, I mean they can't strip you of that can they?" asked Sakura, the young girls, eyes looking into her own. Tsunade could feel the tension in the room growing. She did not wish for them to see her at her weakest state, but there was no time left.

"I'm afraid not Sakura, because it is Danzo who they have the support of they feel it only right he is given the position of the Hokage. The ceremony will be held in three days."

"Hokage, I don't think I could become just a regular civilian, the ninja way has always been my life, and I've accomplished too much to let it all slip away. I just can't do this I have to leave," stated Anko in a serious tone while glaring at the ground thinking about how this was all just a bunch of bullshit.

Tsunade knew what was coming but as horribly as it may be to lose these women, it was best. "Anko, Kurenai, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten stay in my office the rest of you may leave."

"Hokage-sama what is it?" asked Kurenai.

"What I am about to tell you must never be repeated so listen carefully. You will leave the village at midnight and head to the forest of death; there you will meet up with a girl who will be waiting to escort you to the village hidden in the shadows-"Tsunade started before she was cut off.

"I thought that village was a myth", said Tenten with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"Well before I was rudely cut off, it's not they are some of the most advanced shinobi. They have simply perfected the sense of invisibility. They owe me a favor so they said they are willing to take you. Shadow land will become your new home there you are free because they don't have this sense of judgment that males make better ninja" Tsunade told them folding her hand on the desk in front of her.

"W-will we ever b-be able t-to c-c-come b-back" asked Hinata stuttered softly, her bang covering her eyes, which had tears to the brim.

Tsunade looked at the shy girl and sighed, "Only if I can get into contact with you. I will also expect monthly updates. If I don't get them I will come after you, you are dismissed."

"Hai." everyone responded.

The girls headed off to their homes to pack their things, it was 6pm right now and they had six more hours, then they had to go to the forest of death. They all had the same thoughts on their mind 'Will they miss me? Would they even notice? Will they come after me?'

**Sakura's Pov**

I sighed. _Do they know I am no longer their teammate? _ I slowly walked past the Ichiraku stand. This day just did not seem to go my way. So many thoughts passed through my mind before I heard the obnoxiously loud holler from the infamous number one knucklehead ninja.

"Sakura-chaaaaan! Come eat ramen with Kakashi-sensei, teme, and me!" he shouted.

I held in my tears and smiled at them trying to avoid thinking of what I had to do later this night. "Hey Sasuke-kun, Naruto, Kaka-sensei", I said as sweetly as I could. This was not helping my emotions any heck it was hurting me more rather than helping.

"Sakura is everything alright, you seem distracted." Kakashi asked his eyebrows in a slight furrow.

"Everything is just a little hectic, I have a very long mission soon and I need to find someone suitable to run the hospital while I'm away." The lie seemed to come much easier than I thought, though it was not really a lie just an exaggeration of the truth, but they would never know that.

"Where are you going, what kind of mission, how long exactly, who else is going, are you going to be safe, I can see if Tsunade-baachan will let me go too!" Naruto shouted all at once his voice getting louder and louder each passing question.

"Naruto you know I can't tell you classified information." I said with a sigh._ This is turning out much harder than I thought it would._ "I have to go to the hospital now, Goodbye." _ I wonder if they understand my undertone to that. If not they will figure it out soon._

**With Hinata and Kurenai**

The two women were walking along to their training ground, a tense silence surrounding them. With the wind as the messenger, the trees whispered to one another.

"Sensei do you think they will miss us" asked Hinata her long sleek hair swaying in the wind.

"Of course, they will, Hinata we have been with them for many years. You have a strong bond that no one can break I would bet you this if they had the choice of completing a mission or saving you, they would save you. You know what you did not stutter that last sentence" Kurenai said her crimson eyes holding a thoughtful gleam.

"I – I want to be stronger like the rest of you" Hinata said a light scarlet flushing across her cheeks making her seem much like an innocent child.

"Sensei, Hinata it is about time you got here!" yelled a boy who was sitting on a tree branch with his sleeping dog under it.

"H-hello Kiba-kun, How are you Shino?" Hinata asked hesitantly she did not want this to be her last meeting with them. They were her family with all that went on inside the clan of hers they always found a way to support her and make her stronger. They were true friends the rarest jewel in the world. _Together until the end, that was just lies. No matter how much we try, there is always this division between the sexes. There will be no teamwork unless people can get over this segregation. In the end, everyone falls, but if we could correspond, we would prosper into a successful society. _The latter boy she had addressed calculated her movements for a few silent moments, and then nodded his head in response.

"Alright, listen up. Hinata and I will be on a mission so you will have a substitute sensei while we are away." Kurenai said her tone serious. A look of pain shot through her eyes but being the ninja she was covered it up before either of the boys could take notice. _If it was this hard with the boys, just how much more misery will I be in when I face Asuma. Can I dare tell him about the baby? _"It is time for us to go pack, we head off in a few hours. Stay safe, and Goodbye." With that, the two women set off in different directions, a million thoughts passing through each one's mind.

**Tenten's Pov**

"Tenten, how are you on this bright and youthful day!" The green spandex wearing shinobi shouted out to her.

I felt a sweat drop form on my head, maybe being away from sometime could be a bit useful. " I'm great Lee."

"YOSH! That is just great! If you weren't then I would run 1,000 times around Konoha to make it better" Lee once again shouted, in the good guy pose, sparkling teeth and thumbs up tipped a little back with a wink. _ Creepy… _I looked to the side and saw Neji leaning against a tree eyes closed and that perfect smirk adorning his face. I didn't realise I had been gazing at his features for so long only till a voice as smooth as silk was talking

"You know it's not polite to stare weren't you taught that" Neji said more as satement then a question, he finally opened his eyes after saying those few choice of words.

I tried to fight down the damn blush that was adorning my face but as all would seem I fail. I only knew this because one my face felt hot and his smirk got wider by a small fraction and his eyes had that 'I-know-I'm-that-hot-you-can't-help-but-stare' gleam.

"Well you see the thing is I'm going on this mission and it will last a while so I just want to get a good look at you guys so I will miss you less. So umm yeah bye!" I yelled while I was taking off before either of them could ask me when or what time I was leaving I didn't want to see them as much because I knew when I left it would only hurt me more than it should.

**Ino Pov.**

"Hewo Ino" said the thick boy who was eating barbeque chips like they were his life time. I honestly don't think I've ever seen him with ouit a bag. I wonder what would happen if he didn't have a spare would he go and eat people?

"Chouji, you know you should really cut back on the amount you eat, girls wont find the extra pounds attractive you know" I said in a straight voice trying to hide my worry.

"So this means your also going on a mission?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah. Wait how did you know" I asked.

"Ino, I've known you sense we were kids, we are on the same team, you don't think I would know by now you get all figity, and crack more comments at chouji's weight when your about to go on a mission" He asked in his usual dull tone.

"Yeah well this mission is going to be for a while so I just wanted to say farewell." With that, I took off. 'Damn, that Shikamaru why does he have to be right? Why can't he just mind his own business?' I headed to my apartment and waited until 11pm to head off and meet the others.

** Anko's Pov**

"Damn, could this day get any worse?" Anko told herself as she kicked a loose rock that was in her path. She traveled across an open field reflecting on the memories she had there. She felt the presence of a man behind her.

"Yo," the man said to her; his voice slightly muffled by his mask.

"Hello, Kakashi; what bring you here?" Anko said turning her head in a different direction; she didn't want to see his face for she knew she would just break down.

"You seem troubled Anko, is there anything I can do to help you?" Kakashi's voice was laced with concern.

"Nothing," One word was all she could say.

"Are you sure?" His persistence was annoying her; she turned to look at him.

"I'm fine, goodbye Kakashi." With that, she walked fast enough to the point he could not keep up. She headed to her apartment awaiting the time to come.

Lena: I felt like hitting myself with a skillet as I was revising this. Ugh, it was not easy on the eyes; I honestly cannot understand how you like this. Reading this a year later really changed my perspective on this. I hope for some feedback on the revision, because I would like to know if I should just delete this and start all over from a new angle. I could go all star wars on this and start at the end then work my way to the beginning that would be fun. Remember review, review, and review. Did I mention review? I did. Well review, review, review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So sorry this chapter took so long to finish and get up. I've been studying for Cst's and well taking my Cst's I've had no time to actually complete the chapter. But now I finally was able to after so long. Just bare with me and I'll hopefully get chapter 3 done by next Thursday if not I'll try to make the chapter mote detailed. I've also caught some spelling errors so I'll go back and correct those when I have the time. Also if anyone is interested in being my beta for this story please do so it would be a great help and great motivation for me. Once again I am so sorry. Also I'd like to thank the people who actually read this story that makes me happy and not feel like a fool. **Review and Rate** please.

Emi: Lena does not own Naruto or the Characters but she does own Me, Kimi, Sanosuke, and Dachi and a few other people.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No Pov.

The six females decided to meet up an hour early so they wouldn't be late. They were all standing on the outskirts of the forest till one of them decided they had enough of the silence and spoke up.

"How will we find them I mean, we don't even know their name, appearance, or anything else about them" Ino spoke.

"Well we know that they are female, that much Tsunade told us, she will probably look like a ninja no doubt probably carrying light, and well that all to obvious headband," Anko said to the girl.

"We should head into the forest now and hopefully we will find her," Kurenai said.

The females took off into the forest and as they were traveling they got the ghostly feeling as if they were being watched, in turn it simultaneously sent shivers down their backs. They decided to stop and check if anyone or something was coming but they felt nothing and decided to brush the feeling off and keep moving. As they continued traveling the feeling they had before just didn't leave them and it creeped (sp?) them out to no end. They came to a clearing which was odd, they landed in the middle when a strong wind them picking up the dirt around them so they couldn't see or hear but for some odd the sound of the wind died down though they were still blind with the dirt still being tossed around like no tomorrow.

"You know in these types of situations it would be a great idea to own a mask and a set of goggles. You need to be prepared for the unexpected; honestly if I wanted to I could have killed you long ago. That nagging feeling you had but tossed to the back of you mind, yeah that was me, your body has its own sensor but you ignored it, don't think with your mind go on instinct that is the only way you'll survive, intelligence will only get you so far. Then what? Give up? No, if your body says fight and your mind says run, fight only then you'll be a great ninja. You must also know your morals. Remember you have to help yourself before you can help others if not your attempts will be completely worthless. Ok, so I know you didn't expect a rant but before you can enter I have to go over some rules with you.

Rule 1: No man left behind

Rule 2: Respect

Rule 3: Perseverance

Rule 4: prepare for death

Rule 5: equality

Rule 6: no graffiti

Rule 7: Trust yourself

Rule 8: Trust your instincts

Rule 9: No secrets

Rule 10: break the rules only if the situation calls for it, if it doesn't face penalty

Last but defiantly the most important our oath:

"Even in the toughest situation I will stay strong,

no matter what till my last breath I fight,

from start to finish I will not rest,

for myself and my people,

no secrets will come from this mouth."

Do you except these conditions because if you don't, just turn back now" The mysterious voice called out the the females.

"Hai" came the reply of every one of the females who were looking around trying to see if they could get a glimpse of the girl who was talking to them. The wind started to pick up and blow the dirt around them faster and faster till it seemed like they were in the eye of a hurricane.

"Well then, let me be the first to say Welcome to Shadow land," said the person in front of them. She looked to be at least 5'2 with aqua blue hair, she was dress like the ninjas you hear about just a bit more modernized.

"Who are you," they asked.

"Oh I'm sorry, my name is Emi and I honestly hope you enjoy your stay here. You will be able to meet the Kage, after that I will get you set up in one of the houses in the district community," Emi said.

"Hai," they said following the ninja. When they came across a place in the shadows it had a gate with gargoyles surrounding it. There was also a thing fog covering the ground, there was a castle like gate in front of them.

"Why is it I've never seen this place before," asked Ino.

"For one the place is hidden by the ninja's chakra. Another thing is that, well it's not called Shadow Land for nothing ya know," Emi said.

"Heh … I knew that," In said with a sweat drop forming on her head.

"Riiight so lets get you to the Kages' palace," Emi said walking towards the hill that was at least 10miles away.

"Nani?!?! We have to walk all the way up there," Ino yelled in surprise.

"Ino-san this is a basic ninja genjutsu, you know an illusion," Emi stated when all of a sudden she disappeared only to seconds later pop her head about and raise an eyebrow at them as if saying 'Are you coming or not?' and then she disappeared once more.

"It's like she enjoys making me feel stupid," Ino said as she walked when Emi was once standing the others following suit after her.

"You know Ino-san I don't necessarily enjoy correcting you it's just you give me the opportunity to do so," Emi said. They arrived at the door to the Kages' office and Emi knocked on the door three times.

"Come in" came the Kage's voice through the door. The seven of them walked into the room, the sun wasn't shining in but the moon as it gave the room a more mysterious and eerie vibe to it, but it still held a sense of safety to the room.

"Monsieur, the six females have … well arrived" Emi said.

" I see and I trust you went over everything with them," the Kage said in a deep and rich voice the smoothness to it seemed to just make them melt like butter.

"Yes, Monsieur" Emi said.

"Ladies upon the request of Tsunade we have taken you in, here you will learn to adapt to our ways. You find that things here will be much different from the things in Konoha. There really isn't much to say besides your schedule. Today you will get set up and comfortable, tomorrow you will meet with your trainers and begin your training, from then on I will expect you to put your complete faith in them your leader may either be Kimi, Dachi, Emi, or Sanosuke. After they deem you worthy enough you will take the Shadow ops exam which would be equivalent to your Jonin exam, the Jonins now will take the Sin exams which would be higher than your Anbu. I shall leave you to Emi who will get you everything you will need," The Kage said while shifting papers on his desk the moonlight reflected off his face which looked so smooth and wrinkle free that he couldn't be more than 26 or 27 years old.

"Follow me again and I shall lead you to your house," Emi told the women she nodded towards the Kage and proceeded to leave his office. She led them though 'town' and down another path that lead them to a gate that said 'WELCOME TO SHADOW LAND'.

"Weren't we already in shadow land," asked Tenten.

"Remember what I said about looks? Well that's apart of it, it's an illusion so if enemies some how did get here they would never get past it," Emi said walking through the gate. The scenery was magnificent the sun was shining brightly and people were walking around a lot of them were civilians. The trees that gave off shadows were swaying slightly with the slight breeze. The clouds over head were in no particular shape but the ones you would see a certain lazy-ass staring up at. A scent drifted through the air, the small of ramen, they knew if a certain someone were to catch a sniff they would immediately run towards it. Over to a side there was a sign that said training area, the look of it was highly advanced and could probably give any ninja a run for their kunai. Looking back at the shops they caught sight of an all familiar orange book, next to that was a ninja art shop. As they continued walking they came to the district area, the houses were huge at least 3 stories high. They came to a sudden halt in front of a house that was 4 stories high. The front had two large top to bottom windows. The doors were tinted glass instead of traditional slide doors. The paint job was a Smokey white with hints of grey in it, the roof tiles were black, the lawn was a green as green can be and the floral arrangement were breath taking they also had a Sakura tree that was to the side that was located near the woods.

"This will be yours for the rest of your stay it's really big actually, so you could fit quite a lot of people in here at least 200 or so. There are 5 wings so you can decide who goes where, each wing has 2 maids, you don't get a cook, you do get a butler, but the maids aren't your servants and butler doesn't service you only your guests. For right now your bills are covered until you start missions then they will start to charge you, food you are to pay for your self. I hope you brought some of your necessities we only gave you the simple stuff. Training starts tomorrow so don't eat, will get you at 6am, Kurenai and Anko you'll be trained by another person, please don't attempt to kill him trust me he isn't bad just misunderstood. Well I best be off thing to do," Emi said while smiling then started walking away and disappearing in a gust of wind.

The group was left there trying to let this all sink in until one of them spoke up.

"Alright then it's best if we start unpacking and get to work breaking this house in Kurenai and I will take the west wing, Sakura and Tenten will take the North wing, and Ino and Hinata will take the east wing. Once you finish unpacking and exploring you room and wings go down to the sitting room there we will make a plan on how to do chores. (A/N: I don't feel like writing them looking at their rooms so I'll post up pictures of them on my profile)

xxxxxxx

20 minutes later

"So now that everyone has gotten settled in we'll assign chores tonight Kurenai will cook then Hinata then Sakura it will be turns of you three. Ino your job is to tend to the plants, Tenten you and I will find some thing to do later" Anko said while smiling and sent a wink to the girl.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wow that took me 5 hours to type up. Wish me luck on my cst's

Also please let me know if you can beta for me I would really appreciate it.

Email: blackbunnylover gmail

Msn: songo1235566 yahoo

RATE A**ND REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lena: Ok so I had my friends tell me if I needed to add anything they said more detail so that what I tired to do. Please I would be so grateful if I could get some criticism. Please review and rate. I'm also glad to know that people actually like my story enough to alert and favorite it. ^^ **

**Emi: Lena would also like to thank raven_rose_101 for giving her reviews for every chapter**

**Sanosuke: Yeah she is really grateful to you. **

**Emi and Sanosuke: Once again Lena does not own Naruto or its Characters if she did she would cry tears of happiness for her utter brilliance and then faint from all the work she would have to do.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Emi's pov**

"So how exactly do you want this to play out? That be granted I get to take Sakura she has that confidence and spunk I so much would like to crush." I said a wicked grin coming onto my face as I looked at the other three sitting in our lounge that consisted of 2 large brown sofas, a coffee table in the middle, then off to the side you had a flat screen tv, and on the other side of the room a pool table. The walls were painted a smoke white color, while the out line was a rich chocolate brown, and the flooring a deep cherry wood.

"If I get to crack Hina-chan out of that shell of hers I'll be ecstatic. She needs to learn that if you degrade your self by acting shy to your opponent and not confident then they will only degrade you and you won't get any respect what so ever." Kimi shouted her fist pounded on her chest, her orange hair swishing with all the movement she made, eyes glistening with excitement.

"Baka, you should learn to be more quite, I never knew how you were ever able to be stealthy if your voice can be heard for miles on end. I'll take Yamanaka she seems like she would be fun to mess with, also seeing as she does have a thing for plants I will be able to help her more with her element." Dachi said moving a few stands of his purple hair out of his face by blowing in an upward motion but failing as the only fell back into place. He continued to do this a few more times till he got fed up and just used his hand to swipe them to the side.

"Why yo-," Kimi was cut off as she was in the middle of yelling her sentence. Eyes burning with passion towards her purple haired team mate.

"Kimi." Sanosuke's blunt replay toward the girl immediately shutting her up and she started calming down her eyes no longer holding the once steaming gleam now fading into her usually glistening happy eyes as she stared at her dark haired team mate. Sanosuke continued to speak after that, "I guess that leaves me with that Tenten girl, no matter I want to see if she really deserves the title of Weapons Mistress. We will wake them up at 5:30am no complaints, use your best tactics to show them how serious you are going to be on them during the training sessions. After you finish with your final spar meet up at the Rez so we can eat before we have the initiation ceremony."

"Aww man, why can't we just skip the whole initiation thing I mean it's really pointless." Kimi said in a whiny voice her usual smile was a pouty frown outlining her drastic mood change.

"Kimi he's right this initiation is the best thing we can do for them. You know what the people here are like unless you are born here it will take them forever to trust you. Remember how when we first got here they practically stayed away from us as if they were to come into contact they would catch an awful disease. I mean little kids would come up to us and try to say hi but their parent's would always pull them away and say "Don't talk to them they are strangers they could hurt you." Honestly that isn't the type of welcoming they need, so it's our job to convince the people that these 6 are truly are allies." I said as I let my eyes wander to Kimi who looked as if she was thinking extremely hard about something of utter importance, which I hope she is because she needs to realize how important this situation really is to them.

"Well if you guys are done with you great long speeches I think it's about time we start heading out." Dachi said pointing to the clock on the wall which had its little hand pointing a bit past the five and its long hand on the five. (A/N: if you don't get that its 5:25am)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**5:30 at the town house **

**No Pov**

**Sakura's Room**

Emi was standing outside the door plotting on how she would scare the fuck out of Sakura. She twisted the knob on the door as slowly and quietly as she could. When she pushed the door a tiny bit the wood scraping together made a slight sound. She winced at it hoping she didn't wake the sleeping girl as she pushed further she notice that it didn't seem to do anything to her.

'Damn that girl is a heavy sleeper if I wanted to kill her I could have done so already. I need to teach her to be more aware of her surroundings even in her sleep.' Emi thought to her self.

She decided she would just trap her into one of her genjutsus. She formed her hand signs and whispered out "Genjutsu: Naitomea". The once plain pale pink and white room changed to the scene of a dark chamber. The girl seemed to be sleeping on what used to be her bed but now had leather straps holding her down so she was completely paralyzed.

"Sa-ku-ra waaaake uuup. Sa-ku-ra" Emi whispered in the softest voice she could muster up her form switching to that of Danzo's figuring that if he was the one to banish the female kunoichi then it should scare her to have him near her. Said girls eyes started to open slowly she gained consciousness soon enough, her eyes widening in resignation as to who exactly was standing over her.

"You disobeyed me, and that is a crime which has the result in death." "Danzo" said the the girl. Taking out a few sebon needles he carelessly shoved them into her body blood dripping down each place they were stuck. Sakura tried to choke back a cry because of the pain that over came her but due to her struggles she let out a whimper of distress.

"Now, now you wouldn't want to make this any harder on yourself than it already is. Do you Miss Haruno?" Danzo asked with a slight sound of mischief to his voice. He took out a katana and began to slice her skin each cut was gushing out blood from how sharp the blade had been. Sakura couldn't hold back anymore and let out a loud cry of anguish, her eyes closing tightly hoping that this would all soon be over. She reopened her eyes after a few minutes only to realize the scene that once was taking place was no longer in action, but now in its place was her room.

"Your facial expressions during the whole thing were hilarious, almost as if you saw a ghost Saku." Emi said as she giggled to her self as the images of the expression kept crossing through her mind.

"What the hell is your God damn problem?!" Sakura yelled at the blue haired girl that was currently sitting on her desk.

"My problem is that I entered this room and you were still sleeping if it had been anyone else they would have had the perfect opportunity to kill you right then and there. For the next few weeks I'll be training you to be more aware of your surroundings when you are a sleep which means your now on light sleeping duties, other than that I'll also help you get out of the most challenging genjutsus there are and help you with other things that are sure to come soon enough. Well enough chit chat we need to head to my training grounds so we can see what areas we really need to focus on." Emi said in a serious tone her facial expression taking one of a not impressed mother.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hinata's Room**

Kimi decided she would spare the girl the scare and just wake her up and explain the situation. She finally got the the door and turn the door knob as she stepped into the room she noticed the bed was neatly made as if no one had slept in to. She looked around the room the walls were a pale blue color and the lining was white the curtains were a deep blue. The desk looked well kept and the bathroom door was wide open. This left the girl baffled thinking where the hell could she have gone off to. She was scared out of her mind and jumped what would seem to be five feet in the air after having someone talk their pointer and index finger lightly on her left shoulder.

"Ex- Excuse m-me b-but w-who a-are y-you?" Hinata who Kimi thought had disappeared had asked her,

"Well this is really embarrassing, I'm Kimi I'm going to be your new teacher, I'll be helping you to advance your kekkei genkai and improve you stamina and speed also because you have the byakugan I'm going to teach you how to fight with your eyes closed that way people wont say you strong only because of who your clan is. I'll also be helping you train your animal and help you control your element. I don't know for sure what element you have but I wouldn't be surprised if I guess correctly and say water. You just seem to be that type of person who goes with the flow and is as calm and collected as a stream." Kimi said as she hopped on to the neatly made bed only to ruin its neatness by wrinkling it from where she sat. She was grinning like a mad hyena all to ready to catch its prey.

"O-oh well I g-gue-guess y-you al-already k-know I- I'm H-Hina-Hinata. P-Plea-Please t-take c-care of m-me." The girl said giving her new teacher a deep bow her face flushing red in deep embarrassment that she had stuttered so much her self conciseness taking over.

"Oh Hina what will we ever do with you. This is exactly my goal I will break you from that awful stuttering and you will gain the confidence of a hundred beautiful women! I will make sure of this!" Kimi shouted jumping off the bed her right fist shoved in the air basically making the good guy pose just with out the thumbs up.

"Shouldn't we head off now to go train?" Hinata actually said a complete sentence without stutter she felt very proud of her self for doing such and accomplishment.

"That's it Hina! You're on your way to a non-stuttering girl attitude! Yes we shall head off immediately to my training area!" Kimi said her eyes once again glistening with excitement wanting to see what the shy girl in front of her could do to prove to not only her self but to others around her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ino's Room**

'I wonder how long I'll be able to make this chick squeal like a pig? I hopefully I can keep it up all day. I know just the perfect way in doing so. 'Dachi thought to him self his face adorning a sadistic smirk as if he was about to commit the evilest deed in all of mankind. He walked up to Ino's door and instead of opening it like any normal person he decided to just make his job easier and poof into the room.

"Stupid girl, I'm in your room and you don't even realize it. How would you ever be able to call your self a ninja if a person were to be able to kill you in your sleep any minute? I'll teach you a lesson you will never crease to forget." Dachi spoke out loud to the girl, but she still creased to wake up. He preformed some hand seals and said "Genjutsu: doubustu" the next thing you know Ino's body started to glow a pale yellow color as the light faded her complexion changed to one of a boar. Her nose was now a snout and she had an extra set of boar ears on her head.

"Ino-san it's time for you to get up." Dachi leaned down and whispered the words in a soft, smooth, deep voice. It sent shivers down her spine and a small tint of pink adorned her cheeks. Slowly Ino's eyes opened to the sight of a purple haired man leaning over her. She lifted her hand to her face to rub away the access sleep from her eyes but as soon as her hand came into contact with her skin she screamed and rushed to the bathroom to see what damage had been done to her perfect complexion.

After a few minutes Ino came out of the bathroom her eyes red and puffy from her crying her breathing a little wavered and a few slight sobs coming out of her mouth. Ino took a deep breath and shouted, "Who the hell are you! What right do you have to do such a thing to me?! Huh?! Answer me now God damn it!" Her face though you couldn't really tell with the fur was a deep red color; her eyes narrowed into small slits, her breath even more irregular now.

"You need to be more aware of your surroundings Ino-san, I wouldn't have had the chance to perform such a jutsu if you had only woken up before I could perform it. That and I wanted what your facial reaction would be once it was done, sweetie." Dachi let out a playful chuckle a smirk playing on his face and throwing a wink to the poor blushing girl now. He noticed that he took the pet name to heart and decided that he should crush her ego a bit. "Just because I called you sweetie doesn't mean anything Ino-san, I know it's a term of endearment but I have absolutely no feeling like those towards you, so please don't flatter your self like that."

"I, I'm not and even so you shouldn't say such things to a lady if they have no meaning behind them! That's plain rude if you ask me. Also change me back this instant, your joke has gone long enough." Ino said trying to keep hold of her emotions. When Dachi told her his words had no meaning behind then there was a stab of pain going through her heart.

"No can do sweet pea, that jutsu doesn't wear off till the next day a full twenty four hours. Also do you honestly look like a lady right now, and who even asked you I don't recall ever asking for your opinion on any subject" Dachi said know that his choice of words would just piss of the blonde haired kunoichi even more. That's exactly what had happened as Ino began to tremble in frustration. She let out a loud screech and stormed into the bathroom slamming the door as hard as she possibly could when she entered it.

Dachi sighed and decided that he should get serious right now if he was even going to be able to train the girl. He walked up to the door and knocked on it softly and in the softest and most monopolizing voice he could muster up he said," Ino-san I'm sorry that was all terribly rude of me. Find it in the beautiful heart of your and forgive me. We need to get started on your training right now we are very behind so please come out we need to leave right now."

As impossible as it seemed Ino actually stepped out of the bathroom. She looked at Dachi and nodded her head.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Tenten's Room**

'This girl seems as if once she is properly trained she will hold up a challenge. I sense great things from here. Not to mention she is quite pretty. I just wonder how much she deserves the title of Weapons Mistress.' Sanosuke thought to himself as he reached Tenten's door. He opened it up only to have 5 kunais heading towards at him with amazing speed. He moved out of the way fast enough only to have his clothing grazed lightly of the closest kunai to him.

'Hmmm smart girl, I didn't expect that out of her. Too bad she isn't awake for me to congratulate her.' Sanosuike thought stepping closer to the girls bed, he stared at the girl with curiously her hair that was usually in buns was undone and was like a veil around her head on the pillow. Sanosuke did some hand signs and said "Genjustu: Gomakashi" he entered Tenten's dream to find a boy with pale lavender eyes and long dark brow hair in a low pony tail in it.

'Heh too easy' Sanosuke thought as he shifted his form I one of a busty, dark haired beauty, he walked over to the male and pulled him in to a kiss. Tenten gasped in shock her body trembling from what her mind was showing her questioning how the best dream she has had in a while turns out to be the worst dream she has ever had. She closed her eyes and reopened them only to find the scene still going on. She closed them once more and blocked everything out and urged herself to wake up.

"So you got out of my genjutsu impressive not many people realize that they can will to get out of it, you are one of the few in doing so. Also I'd like to congratulate you for setting up those traps. Not many people that are regular ninjas that haven't been through a traumatizing experience feel the need to do so." Sanosuke said to the girl was sitting up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Where the hell do you get off entering and altering my dreams like that?" Tenten said her newly awake eyes narrowing and her voice full of venom.

"It was just a simple test, I'll be showing you in your training how to block people from getting personal memories and only receiving false or memories you want them to have, I'll also be working on your speed, you have deadly accuracy but I'm going to see if we can make that even better. I'll also be seeing where you stand amongst your peers." Sanosuke said to the girl his eyes closing slightly head tilting to the side as if saying' you didn't know that?' He's mouth in a frown as if he was deeply disappointed,

"Okay, okay let's go just stopping giving me that _look." _Tenten said, getting up out of bed and pulling her hair back splitting it evenly into to parts and carefully putting her hair into her two classic panda buns.

"What look?" Sanosuke said in a curious voice a smirk coming across his face but was gone the second it got there.

"That stare and frown it's as if I've done something wrong. I haven't even done anything to deserve it yet, Geez." Tenten said rolling her eyes and she walked over towards him and continued on saying, "Lead the way."

"My pleasure" was the last thing heard from the room. Until utter silence came from it say no one occupied it any longer.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sakura's Pov**

We got to the training grounds it was a flat slab of land surrounded by trees. The wind was blowing the dirt on the ground around making small dust clouds.

'My kind of turf' I thought to myself the place reminding me a bit about team 7's old training grounds.

"So we will begin your training with a simple exercise get the bell from me. If you are able to do so I will then train you on something much harder. If you fail to complete the task your training menu I have set up for you will be doubled. I'll tell you the menu after training. Are you ready to begin?" Emi said to me her hands tying up her hair in a high ponytail that came down to her shoulders. It swished with the movement with the wind. Her facial expression changing from a relaxed one to a serious one deep frown and everything.

"Hai." I said moving my own pink stands out of my face. I then got out my black gloves and slipped them on my hands, taking my fighting stance. I held my head high showing 'I-can-take-anything-head-on' my eyes narrowing in anticipation for her first me.

"Right, then lets begin." Those final words slipping from her mouth before I was completely blinded by a dust cloud.

'Shit' I thought to me self as I back flipped and landed on a near by branch. I surveyed the area sensing for any give away to a chakra presence, though it was very faint I acted on it. I ran from tree branch to tree branch my feet barley touching with each step I took. I fused my right fist with chakra and brought it down on the tree I sensed the presence from.

"Good acting on your instinct I was sure you would choose to ignore it. You're learning well." She praised me, but I won't start getting over confident now. I ran as fast as I could making sure I covered my tracks that way there was no way in hell she could tell where I was. I stopped on a branch to rest a little. I looked around my surrounding area there were trees in every directi- wait that one there looked different from the rest. I took out a explosive kunai and threw it as fast as I could against the tree.

"Ouch damn it, that hurt you know. Job well done not many people would have noticed that genjutsu I know only Sanosuke was able to detect it." Her voice once again praising me.

'_**Move out of the way.**__' _A voice that came out of nowhere said.

Before I knew where it came from Emi was right in front of me throwing a punch directly where my liver was. I dodged it by black flipping off the branch and kicking off the other with my first aimed for her neck. I missed and she grabbed my wrist and threw me with force onto the ground cracks of the ground breaking were heard for miles I was sure of it. I got up and used the dust to my advantage seeing as she was still up on the tree branch. I poofed by self to a tree that was five behind hers and covered my chakra and ran straight at her my katana was out and ready to strike. I gave a slash but she dodged it and my blade clashed with her kunai. She took out with her left hand a katana of her own which hand the details of a snake on the handle. She started slashing at me with both arms moving so quickly I was barely able to keep up with her sudden movements.

"I'm surprised you're lasting this long, I thought this would have been over long ago but I underestimated you, expected of Tsunade's apprentice." He voice was getting cheeky sounding as if being the Hokage's apprentice was a bad thing.

"I'm not going down with a fight, and I intend to complete this task giving 100%." I said clear determination in my voice. My eyes narrowing I blew a few stands of my pink hair out of my face.

"Well then I'll just end this now!" She shouted at me and ran towards me at an amazing speed that I had barely time to dodge her as she hit my cheek with her fist sending my face first into a row off trees almost as if she were bowling, "Aww, the wiwle girl won't get up? Hmm your over confidence in trying to beat me will only get you so far. Your skills to you need that raw determination, your efforts right now will never get you anywhere."

I tried moving but each move I made a sharp pain was sent threw my body. I knew I had broken two of my left ribs and fractured my right arm and left wrist and my right ankle.

"Seeing as you're no longer able to move you've failed this simple task. We need to work on your speed and reflexes. You have got a great eye for making out genjutsus that is your strongest point. Not surprising you also have great chakra control. As for your training menu, you are to do 250 push ups and sit up when you wake up 30 sets of lunges, and a 20 mile run non-stop. When you go to bed I want you to do another set of 350 push us and sit ups and 50 sets of lunges." Emi explained to me moving my body so it was in a good position for her to start healing me. I grunted in response to her statements. She put her hand over my chest and began poring chakra into my body, I could feel my ribs fixing them selves, she moved her hand to my arm fixing my arm and wrist, and finally she reached my ankle that was severely swollen black and blue she started fixing that up right away using a bit more chakra for that injury.

"Now that you're all better let's head down to the Rez to meet up with the others." Emi said pulling me to my feet.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hinata's Pov.**

We got to the training ground it was surrounded by two beautiful bodies of water, not that far off was standing tall and proud a water fall the water clear as glass being able to see the bottom perfectly.

'I wonder if her techniques are mostly water techniques. Maybe mist?'I thought to myself trying to get as much information I could about her from the area alone. My eyes finally reaching her. She seemed to be watching me with an amused expression.

"Why so serious Hina we are here to have funny not be a Mr. Grumpy Pants, live a little." He voice held a carefree tone as she danced gracefully around me in a circle he feet never missing the hidden beat she was dancing to.

"So if I've ga-gathered this co-cor-carrectly you're a w-wa-water user?" I said to her my face loosing some of it's serious expression a light smile appearing on my lips.

Why yes I am Hina-chan. I am most comfortable with water, but I have other techniques too but there are other reasons why this training ground is perfect for you." She let out a small chuckle was if saying 'I-know-something-you-don't-know' it was quite taunting.

"W-w-hy ex-exactly is t-t-that?" I asked my curiosity getting the better of me.

"All in due time Hina. All in due time." She said a mocking laugh escaped her.

"L-lets g-get st-started." I said wanting to get this over with so I could prove to her I'm not as weak as I seem to be.

'I'll prove myself to everyone who doubted my abilities as a kunoichi.'

"Alright, alright let's do this." Kimi said disappearing in a puff of smoke all trace of her chakra gone.

I activated my byakugan, I let my senses run wild. In doing so I noticed my sense of sight had gotten sharper. I caught shift of movement from my left, I let my animalist instincts take over.

'Hopefully, this will be my advantage.' I felt the presence under me now. I back flipped and landed on the water, I ran across and did a front flip and threw a punch when I saw a sudden movement in front of me. She looked shocked that I was able to keep up with her movement to be able to land a punch on her. She tumbled back and was up a millisecond later her movements quickening again. I got in my Hakke Sanjūni Shō stance I can at her and hit her.

"Two strikes." I hit her again.

"Four strikes" My speed picking up.

"Eight strikes"

"Sixteen strikes"

"Thirty-Two strikes" I finished closing off Thirty-two of her chakra path ways. Though she was still able to use her chakra and threw me back into the water.

"Heh, those were some pretty nice hits you got on me, might be able to take a jonin down but against me you'll need something much stronger." She said while chuckling at my shocked face.

"I – I won't be beaten so easily I know I can win this." I lost my temper and shouted at her.

"I should just end this and make it easier on the two of us." She said he hands moving so fast I was barley able to keep up.

"Mizu-jutsu: Tsuin Ningyo" She shouted as the water whipped around us and clumped together taking the form of two identical mermaids. Their tails were flapping in a rhythm 1-2-1-2. They looked over at me analyzing my every move. They turned towards each other and grinned one disappeared and the other just stayed there. If I wasn't counting the seconds it would have seemed like hours when in reality it took seconds. I felt a gust of water hit me throwing me back, the other mermaid dived at me trapping me in her body, and the first mermaid suddenly immerging with its twin the water was much greater now. I struggled to keep my breath, the pressure grew stronger, I let my breath go by accident I inhaled a breath full of water. My lungs trying to reject the water that went down my windpipe causing me to choke. My head started spinning from my lack of air, my thoughts getting more hazy the the second, my sight was slowly blanking out, my hearing was impaired. Then I passed out.

_A few hours later_

I was in a dark place, but I heard a distant voice calling out to me.

"Hina~ Hinat~ Hinat~ Hinata~ Hinata open~ Hinata open your~ Hinata open your eyes!" The voice kept calling to me persistently. Slowly I began to open my eyes, I made a slight grunting noise my back was stiff and my neck was sore.

"Phew, I almost thought you were a goner for a second there Hina-chan. Please don't worry me like that again I was scared." Kimi said her voice held sorrow in it. When I looked up to look at her, she had a few tears going down her face, eyes a little red from crying.

"A-ano gomen." I said to her trying to clam her down.

"It's my fault I shouldn't have taken it that far. I'm so stupid to have done such a thing. Sanosuke and Emi are going to kill me. God damn it, I'm an idiot." She continued ranting to her self forgetting I'm here. I put a hand on her shoulder. She stopped and turned her head to me.

"It's not your fault I should have dodged it. Didn't you say we were doing something after this?" I asked.

"OH YEAH! To the Rez we go!" She said grabbing my arm and dragging me in the direction I guessed to be that of the Rez.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Okay I decided to end this chapter there. xD That's nine pages in size 10 font so I'm content. Ino and Tenten fight scenes will be in the next chapter as will Anko and Kurenai's. Once again I really need Reviews. I want your criticism good or bad either will help me.**

**-points down- REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

:) So I've finally have time to do an update so be happy I tried to make this chapter as long as possible because I feel so bad about not updating in such a long time. :( I am so sorry about that. :/ I've had a small case of writer's procrastination. Yeah not writers block only because my mind always has ideas but I just haven't had the will to write for the story… but now that I have to redo a semester because I was .5 away from a C. o_o I know right? .5 it ticked me off. Ok well enough about my problems even if you are reading this you're probably like "Get on with the story!" Well sheesh just scroll down.

Sanosuke: You have issues.

Len: Oh who asked you?

Sanosuke: No one really.

Len: Then shut up and say the disclaimer!

Sanosuke: Jeez woman, no need to be so pushy.

Len: … 1:15am I wanna finish this and go to bed.

Sanosuke: Len does not owner Naruto or the characters. She does own me and my pals.

Len: O_o you actually said the word pals… its so not… you…

Sanosuke: Oh shut up and type your damn story.

Len: -grumbles under breath- And you call me pushy.

Speech/_Thoughts_

**Ino's Pov**

We arrived at the training ground the sun was shining intensely through the assortment of trees and plants that uniquely enclosed the two of us. As we walked through the plants some vines shot out and smacked my arm leaving red welts in its place.

"Ouch, what the hell man." I said flinching at the sting the vines left.

"Don't be such a baby, Hun. The place doesn't know you yet, they see you as a menace, the more you train here the sooner they will learn to recognize you." Dachi said turning to me his hair falling into his face, the sun shimmering off the slight oil that was on it, the light was making his eyes seem a shade lighter than they had initially been." It's time we got started; I have small exercise for you, quite simple actually. The name of the game is Hide and seek, I hide, and you seek me, one rule you have to find me before I find you, fail and well your pretty ass is _mine_."

"I know I have a great ass, but I'm not all looks, this task will be like taking candy from a baby… to easy." I said to him throwing a playful wink, and flipping my blonde hair behind my shoulder.

"Well then, let's get this show on the road." He said his image wavering then vanishing from sight.

I sighed then quickly jumped on to a tree branch evading the vines that just seemed to come at me from all angles. They were still heading my way and seemed to pick up momentum; I jumped from branch to branch my legs taking me as quick as I could go. One vine hit my left ankle right from under me; I was declining face first towards the hard ground. I closed my eyes waiting for the horrible collision… that never came. This was seriously weird, so much that I opened my eyes and looked down and noticed that two large animals which looked to be ferrets were holding me up.

"W-what, not who are you?" I asked them._ Oh yeah nice job Ino, you know ferrets can so talk back to you. What are you an animal whisperer? Jeez look at me talking to my self, I must be crazy. _They looked at me, blinked, moved to set me down, and turned to leave.

"Hey! Wait! Why did you save me?" I screamed to them, but they continued on their path. I shook my head trying to get my thoughts in order. I tightened my headband and looked straight ahead it's time I got serious. When suddenly birds appeared approaching me from every angle. I back flipped on to the branch right behind me, I kicked off it with my right foot, I pushed forward knees bent and did another back flip onto a new branch. I lifted my left leg and side kicked a bird from the left. With that I took off urging my body to keep running. A bird dived straight for my face, but before it could hit me it was smashed right from in front of me by a vine. Not expecting the sudden impact I was pushed off my branch on to the squishy ground. _Squishy? Since when was the ground squishy._I tired to get up but the mud was dragging me down, I heard a squeaking noise coming from my right it was the two ferrets from earlier, I tried to move my arm to reach towards them, but I was pulled by an arm thus plummeting into the mud fully… my mind went vacant.

A few moments later

"Hey good-looking, finally waking up I see." A voice I presumed to be Dachi said to me as my eyes gradually started to open, my back making a small arch to stretch as I prepared to sit up.

"Wow slow down darling, we wouldn't want you to hurt that pretty little body of yours." Dachi said pushing me back down on my back. "You'll need that strength for the Rez, and after that your initiation. We should take off to the Rez as it is." He said taking my body and putting me on his back as her started running.

**Tenten's Pov**

When we arrived at the training ground the first thought to enter my head was about me freezing to death. _Seriously what idiot comes to a place so cold dressed like that? There is ice on the ice! _

"You will prove to me that you are worthy of the name Weapons Mistress." Sanosuke said to me a small smirk playing on his lips.

"I never miss a target." I said my eyes narrowing into a dangerous glare my right hand going to my kunai pouch,

"Well then let's see how long you'll last against me. Kōri no jutsu: Tsuinburedo." He said as ice began to convert into the shape of apparent blades. He ran straight for Tenten but as soon as he reached her… HE DISAPPERED! (A/N: GASP He's magic! sorry I'll continue typing the story T_T)

_Holy shit! Where'd he go? I can't sense him._ What I didn't know was he was right behind me.

"Very unobservant of you Tenten. I'll just end this now." He grunted out swinging both blades accurately at me. I dodge them by jumping back at the last minute.

"I won't be taken out so easily!" I shouted as I placed two small scrolls on the floor and activated them. They released smoke and started flying and spinning in the air making two dragons with the smoke. I started summoning the weapons and sent them flying towards him. I noticed at the landed near him they fell short or went past him. _What the hell? This has never happened!_ I moved my hand the weapons responded and flew in the direction I told them to go. _Finally I got some hits on him. _

"Enough play, I can say I am impressed but we'll work on it." Sanosuke said making and seals and shouting, "Kage no Jutsu: Akumu!"

_What the hell is this feeling? My body… it's numb. Everything is blurring. I can't hear anything, nor smell or feel. I'm losing; my sight is almost completely lost. _

…

_You win. _My last thought before I completely passed out.

…

A few minutes later

"I've got to give you credit girly, you lasted longer than I expected. You do deserve the name Weapons Mistress being able to manipulate those weapons at your will, impressive. You do need to work on your control so we'll be practicing that more. I will also help you enhance your senses, so you rely more on your gut then your sight or sound or smell. Those will just hurt you in the end." Sanosuke said to me as a sat up shaking my head trying to get that sleepy feeling out of my body.

"We need to head to the Rez; we're expected there right now." Those were his final words as we took off.

_What the hell have I gotten my self into?_

**With Anko and Kurenai **(Cause it's two I'm just gonna do 3rd person Pov)

The two women walked together to their destination.

"You know. I wonder who our _sensei_ is." Kurenai thought out loud her eyes shining with curiosity.

Anko just shrugged her shoulders, she didn't really appreciate the fact she was gonna have to have a sensei all over again. The two females continued down their path deeper and deeper into the forest.

"You know it's gonna be very awkward having a sensei… this is gonna be a challenge we are so used to bossing people around it's gonna be hard taking orders from a person who isn't our Hokage." Anko said as they passed into the darker territory of the forest, the once light shade bushes and leaves were now a dark forest green shade. The sound of life seemed to crease with each step they took that echoed off the forest dirt, the trails becoming less and less clear, sunlight creasing to enter past the tree tops. An owl shot out past the nearly hitting them when it swooped down.

"Is it just me or do you think this isn't going to turn how we think it will" Kurenai hesitantly stated as they came to a sudden halt at an open path of land that gave off an eerie feeling.

"Did you feel that?" Anko asked her eyes sweeping the area.

"Feel… what ladies?" A voice that seemed to come from all angles swept through the air.

"Come out here and show your self!" Anko shouted her hand going to her pouch to take out some kunai, though something took captive of her wrist. Her eyes got wider as she realized the situation, her mind registering 2 seconds after it happened, taking a glance over to Kurenai who's eyes were wide with shock, and what also looked to be fear? The captors head was mere inches from her neck as they let out a small, short, but deathly calm breathe sending multiple shivers down her spine. Though what scared her the most is when the person opened their mouth and a deep, rich, and smooth voice came from it and said, "Now, now Anko don't be so hasty right now, there us so much to learn, and so much you aren't prepared for."

The name flittered from her lips as high as a mere whisper, almost as if she was remembering a distant memory. "Itachi."

"Aa. So you remember my name Anko-san." Itachi said the smirk practically showing in his tone of voice. "Were you expecting someone else? Or did you think you wouldn't see me here?"

"Why did you come here, Itachi? You work for Akasuki, don't you?" Kurenai said looking at his form.

"What my actions concerning that organization, do not concern you." Itachi said his voice having a tinge of malice to it" Enough! We need to get started, no more fooling around. I want you both to come at me with all you got." Itachi said to the two of them.

Anko and Kurenai nodded to each other as they watched his illusion disappear.

Kurenai did the hand seals for release as she finished the word to make the jutsu possible came off her lips, "Kai." The image around her faded as she realized she was trapped in a genjutsu. She was now completely alone.

**With Anko and Itachi**

"Heh, this should be fun." Anko said a small sadistic smile played at her lips. She took the katana she had hidden, she charged straight towards him pulling her arm back and locking her elbow as she swung forward. When she stroked Itachi's image it wavered but didn't disappear.

"Holy … shit, what the hell?" Anko cursed as she saw the results of her attack.

"Tsk. Tsk. Anko I'd expected more from you, truly a disappointment." He mocked trying to get a rise out of her and being quite successful.

"Go to hell you bastard!" Anko screamed at the young man her eyes ablaze. She knew her anger was getting the best of her, so she took three deep breaths and exhaling slowly.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Exhale.

_Focus, you can do this, don't let the prick get to you._

"You're wasting my time, Anko; I'm getting bored of this petty game." Itachi said he came at her so fast she had no time to move, breath, even blink. His hit literally hit her so hard it took until two seconds after for her mind to realize she hit the tree, struggling to to stand up she collapsed.

**Kurenai's Pov.**

I ran to the area where I heard a loud crash and a fall. I ran to the up coming clearing only to catch Itachi walking up to Anko's crippled body.

"You know Kurenai, hiding here won't help your friend." A voice whispered in my ear. I turned me head to the side only to see Itachi's face only a few inches from mine. I jumped into the clearing landing on my feet a kunai pulled in front of me.

"Now we wouldn't want to hurt the baby would we? In honesty I won't fight you because you're pregnant. Wait a year and have your baby then I'll train you. You won't be far behind I'll teach you the basics on how to control your element and how to call your animal." Itachi said picking up Anko's body slinging it over his shoulder.

"Come now, we're late so it is." He said walking away.

_Well I wasn't expecting this._

**Third person Pov**

The group finished their meal at the Rez, as they took the path that lead to the center of the village for the acceptance ceremony for the six kunoichi. Each step they took seemed like a lifetime, which would lead to the event that would change their lives forever. As they grew closer they braced themselves when they saw the massive crowd standing around a stage that was set up. All the citizens were chatting trying to figure out why they were all needed. As the group got closer the silhouettes of the people became clearer and the noise surrounding them louder. They were making their way to the stage as they saw the Kage walk up on it and held his hand out to call silence to the people.

"As you know, we have had some guests here; I hope you will welcome them into the place just as you welcome each other. It would be quite a relief for your acceptance of these six women."

**Sakura's Pov.**

His gaze came to linger on us and he beckoned for us to come on stage. Some of the group hesitated so I walked on forward to face this head on. When I turned to look at the crowd their faces went from confusion to pure hatred.

"Is this some kind of joke? Do you really expect us to give a warm, fuzzy welcome to these people? We know who she is, we're not stupid. She's a wanted person! She'll only bring us more harm then good!" A man shouted loudly from the crowd the venom produced from his voice stabbed me more than any kunai ever could. I kept my head high not showing the pain or discomfort on my face. The crowd started voicing out their complaints, insulting me as I was the only one they have seen so far.

**Emi's Pov.**

I stared at the girl amazed that she was taking all the bull shit that was thrown at her so well. I was getting madder and madder by the second tears were at the brim threatening to fall. _How could they be so malicious? Have they no shame? I won't let this foolishness continue on. _I stormed up on stage and turned to face the crowd and opened my mouth as the words possessing my mind flowed freely through my lips.

"You inconsiderate assholes, who the hell gave you the right to shred and mortify this girl like that? You will never change will you? Why the hell does everyone have to prove to you they are praiseworthy of you! Huh! What so great about your endorsement? I could have cared less when you insulted me, but when you insult this girl you not only offend me, my team, the Kage, but you insult this village! So unless you decide to take those thick sticks out of your asses, then none of us will want any normal involvement with you!" My cheat was heaving heavily, anger was radiating off my entire body. I tried to shallow my breathing, but each time I saw one of the citizens disapproving looks it just went haywire.

"Emi, my dear do control yourself. I know you're angry, but in actuality they have no say what so ever in this specific matter the papers were finalized yesterday, this was just simply for the citizens' benefit." Monsieur stated to me his hand resting upon my shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"Now then, if there are any complaints do not go to my office for this has been taken care of, Good day to you all"

**Ok so I just thought this would be a good place to end :) **

**So how did you like the awaited chapter?**

**Go to my profile and vote on the poll there are also links as to what Sano, Emi, Kimi, Dachi, and the Kage look like. I'll be adding up more as I continue on.**

**Review, Favorite, Alert, Message, Author Alert me, Do something so I know you like it. **

**Jk I'm not ending here but I have a surprise for you!**

**Music: Britt Nicole- When she cries**

**A few days after with the BOYS! (A/n: I know!)**

**Naruto's Pov**

I stepped out of my apartment and walked past the Ichiraku ramen stand. Lately I haven't been in the mood for ramen. I know me the Ramen King… not eating ramen? I just haven't been in the mood. After the girls were reported Missing Nin, nothing has been as good as it used to be. It's hard walking past the hospital with out wanting to go in there and bug Sakura. I sighed as I passed what used to lead to teams 7's old training ground. I was walking to the Hokage's office I wanted answers and I'll be damned if I didn't get them! My thoughts drifted to a certain Hyuuga… NO not Neji you idiots.

"Hinata." The name drifted softly from my lips.

_Where are you? Are you safe? Happy?_

I shook my head from the thoughts as I realized I had reached the door. I lifted my hand and knocked on the door. _Well more like banged._

"TSUNADE-BAA-CHAN!" I shouted.

"Shut up and enter already Naruto!" She shouted from inside the room the intensity of the sound drowned a bit from the door. I turned the knob and pushed the door open. The sight if front of me left me speechless.

**Sasuke's Pov.**

I was walking towards my apartment as I finished a training session. It's useless to spar with Naruto anymore, he's so out of it since Sakura and that one shy chick I think her name was Hinata or something were reported missing. I didn't think it was possible but his attitude has gotten even more annoying.

_Why the hell did you leave Sakura?_

_Why didn't you just come to us?_

_I would have- Naruto would have helped. Hell even Sai and Kakashi even._

My memories fled back to our days as team 7. When we worked to find what was under Kakashi's mask, our first mission with that stupid cat. The mission to the land of Mist. It drifted back to the night of my betrayal. Was she that naïve? Did she not understand my thank you? She was there always caring.

_Damn it! I want answers Sakura!_

With that I slammed the door shut behind me and ran to the Hokage's office.

**Neji's Pov**

"What the hell Tenten, besides be you were the only sane one on this dysfunctional team. The other two are driving me up the wall." I said to myself as I attacked some dummies.

_I'd hate to admit it but I actually miss you. You were a good sparing partner. _

"Maybe I wasn't strong enough to keep you here. But I'll be damned if I'm not strong enough to get you back. If that's the case then I need to train more." I did a series of hand seals and activated the Byakugan.

"6." There were six birds around, I threw a kunai and 8 birds flew away.

_What the hell? I've never missed more than one._

"I'm getting the other sane teammate back." And with that I headed straight for the Hokage.

**Sai's Pov **(A/N: I almost forgot Sai I feel bad now –hugs Sai-)

_Danzo really knows how to get under peoples skin._

_I can't believe beautiful actually left._

_Why is it I felt this weird feeling when I heard that she left?_

_It hurt; I need to look it up._

I went over to my book case and picked out a book of emotions. I flipped a couple of pages till I stopped on one called Sorrow.

"**1 a:** deep distress, sadness, or regret especially for the loss of someone or something loved"I read out loud to myself.

_Loss of someone or something loved?_

_Did I love beautiful?_

_What is love? _

"_1 a (1)_: strong affection for another arising out of kinship or personal tie

_(2)_: attraction based on sexual desire: affection and tenderness felt by lovers" I read again.

_Affection or Tenderness felt by lovers…_

_Was she my lover?_

_What does that even mean?_

_I guess because there isn't anyone else that I trust as a female I guess I'll go ask the old hag._

**Shikamaru's Pov**

"Troublesome…" _That's what all this is; most of the females are driving me crazy. Then not being a kunoichi gives them a lot of free time._

I was leading Temari the Rep. from Suna around Konoha.

"Hey. Shika where are the girls?" She asked me for the third time. I sighed.

"I don't know. All I do know for the third time is the left due to the new law." I said once again.

"What law?"

"The banning of kunoichi." I stated getting more and more uninterested in the conversation.

"What? That's horrible! I could never live with out be a kunoichi. That's like taking my life away from me." She said in a horrified tone.

"All I know is Danzo has been play with the elders and got them to agree. He's up to something and it's something no one will like." I said.

**Asuma's Pov.**

_Kurenai…_

She's gone… and it hurts. My life has been basically ripped right from under me when she left. We were gonna try for a baby. Don't think that's gonna happen now that's she's gone.

_Why'd you leave?_

_Were you not happy?_

_I guess I understand to some extent._

_I don't wanna give up my ninja status either._

The butt of my fag fell from my lips. I knew what I had to do.

I wanted my wife back.

I'll be damned I'm gonna get her.

(A/n: I know these are annoying but I'm skipping Kakashi I'm lazy so cry me a river)

**Danzo's Pov**

"Ku Ku Ku Ku Ku, I knew my plan would work. This was all simply too easy, convincing those stupid elders to follow through." I laughed, a sadistic smirk playing on my face.

_No one can stop me now._

"I want updates on those whores!" I shouted my patience wearing thin.

"There have been no traces of them Danzo-sama." A Root member said in a monotone voice.

_What the hell are you up to Tsunade?_

_They can't be dead or we'd have the bodies._

_You won't fool me._

"LOOK HARDER! THEY'RE OUT THERE SOMEWHERE; I WANT THEM, DEAD OR ALIVE!"

"Hai Danzo-sama."

**Tsunade's Pov**

"Well... I wasn't expecting you all to be here at once, I shocked that Naruto has shown up fir-", Tsunade was cut off an irk mark appearing above her head.

"TSUNADE-BAA-CHAN!" followed by constant loud banging on the door.

"Shut up and enter already Naruto!" I shouted pinching the bridge of my nose. He pushed the door open and when he got a clear look in side his jaw went slack as if he was mute.

"Dobe. Just get in and shut the door." Uchiha said his voice full of irritation.

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"TE-"

"SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!" I shouted at the bickering two. _I swear if they weren't straight they'd be the perfect bickering gay couple. _

"Sorry." They said at the same time and went silent.

"You're all here for one reason, Correct?" I asked them.

"Hai"

I sighed and talked, "The girls were forced to leave if they didn't they'd have to give up their duty as kunoichi. Knowing that they would never want to give this life up I had a favor done for me. The girls are safe. No need to worry on that."

"Why would they have to give up their status?" The copy cat ninja asked.

"Well the council agreed with Danzo in saying that the females on the team were holding you back. When in truth each time you protect them they become weak. Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai you should know this well." I said giving them a meaningful look.

"Hokage-sama you have to let us get them back." Asuma pleaded.

"No, if I do that Danzo will have them executed."

"Baa-chan! We're the best shinobi in the village we can protect them!" Naruto shouted.

"I know you can protect them, but let them be free and happy, If knowing you were gonna be stripped but had the power to keep it, you'd go to any length too to keep your dream. You will not be permitted to go after the girls. If I hear you do, you'll be considered a Missing Nin." I told them.

"Hai." They replied walking out of the room.

**Wow I finally got this chapter out. I'm so happy. ^^ size 9 font. 11 pages. I'm good it's late I need to or try to sleep. The life of an insomniac.**

**Please vote on the poll.**

**Review, Message, Alert, and Favorite! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

So I've just realized I never did keep up my end of the deal to update this story. I've been looking back on it, and I feel compelled to start writing for it again. I'm not sure how many people still want to read this story, but I hope you won't be too disappointed for what is to come. Should I continue from where I left off or revise the past chapters and then continue. Oh and I think I'll go back and rename the character Monsieur to Kyosuke.

Preview of my current writing style:

3rd Pov.

Emi stared at the back of Kyosuke as he walked off the stage. Her breathing pace returned to normal, pushing back a piece of teal hair behind her ear she turned to the others.

"I think he's said all that was needed. Since these people would rather not be exposed to our presence, it would be a good time to head back to the base." Emi did a few hand symbols, her body image simmered away. Sakura turned to the others and noticed it was only her and rest of the females left, all the others had taken off.

"Nice of them to wait for us, I mean it's not like we wanted their company anyways." She huffed and stalked off in the direction of the base, as the others slowly trailed behind her.


End file.
